


Why does Pearl know so much about space?

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon background, Pearls are en mass gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven asks Pearl a question, and gets a more interesting answer than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why does Pearl know so much about space?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda .... like what if Pearls were considered second class citizens due to them being mass produced... Short though, so it doesn't take long to read.

_“N.A.S.A wasn’t founded in a day, don’t give up Steven.”_

__

_“It’s not like America landed on the moon without learning from others, don’t worry Steven.”_

__

_“Oh Steven, it’s not rocket science.”_

“Hey, Pearl?” He asks one day. He remembers all the little moments, the times she smiled at the stars and the times she’s referenced something like N.A.S.A. She’s always done this, always pointed to the sky when she was in need of a selling point, falling back on science when there were few options available.

“Yes Steven?” She replies, and she’s standing in the kitchen, whipping something inside a metallic bowl with incredible speed. His fourteenth birthday is tomorrow, and he has no doubt what she’s making in that bowl is something delicious.

“Why do you know so much about space? I know you love it and miss it, but where’d you learn all that stuff?” He doesn’t think it’s a difficult question, just a curious one.

Her eyes widen, and the speed she whips the cream at slows, “Why do you want to know?”

It surprises him, her defensiveness, her posture, her reaction almost makes it seem like he’d said something hostile.

“I was just curious.”

She relaxes, and then she eyes him, like she’s contemplating what she might say. Without much grandeur, she places the bowl into the fridge, takes off her apron, and then sighs, “Well, I went to something like Earth Universities. It was for gems like me, who had specific jobs and needed to learn how to do them.”

“Gems like you? Like Garnet and Amethyst?” He doesn’t know why, but she makes a face. She scrunches up her nose, and there’s something in the corner of her eye. A laugh comes out of her, like she’s trying to cover up the emotion he’d seen before.

“No, Steven, like me. You see, there can be gems with the same style of gem in their bodies. There are multiple rubies, sapphires, and even amethysts. However, pearls generally are the ones sent to the “University.”” she says university using quotes on her hands, indicating what she meant earlier by being similar but not quite the same as what was here on Earth.

“Why just Pearls?”

She makes that face again, except it lasts longer and there’s no laugh to cover it up, “Well, pearls are the ones that need to learn their jobs. While rubies, sapphires, amethysts, jaspars, and rose quartz learn what they are best at based off their gems and personalities, pearls are… less unique. We all share traits that make us better at certain jobs than others.”

“Like cleaning?” He looks around, spying the folded laundry sitting on the table, “And being awesome?” He grins at her, hoping that the look she has in her eyes will go away. He shouldn’t have asked about this.

He could have sworn he heard her whisper something, but she’s talking again and if he doesn’t listen and tries to figure out what she said, he’ll miss it.

“No, Steven, but those are good examples of traits pearls have in common, the cleaning not the “being awesome.”” There’s a small smile on her lips, but it quickly goes away, “No, you see, all pearls are very good at organization, their good at following others, they’re not good at being leaders, and they generally are very emotionally attached to those they deem suitable to fulfilling their needs.” She mutters the last part, almost like she doesn’t wish to say it. Steven watches her, listens as she whispers beneath her breath, “At least that’s what the textbook answer is.”

A pause happens, and Steven fills it.

“Sooooo.” He thinks about the way to word this next part, “You know all that space stuff because you went to school, like Connie. And you went to school, like Connie, because you’re a pearl.”

Pearl nods at him absentmindedly, “Yes, that’s correct.”

“And pearls have to go to school because …. I don’t understand that part.” He really doesn’t.

She pauses, sucking in a breath she doesn’t need, “Pearls don’t have personalities like you do Steven, they have to be taught. They have to develop a way of working through things, unlike the other gems, pearls are empty slates. That’s why they have to go to school.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

She blinks at him, with her mouth is a little hung open, and her brow turned downwards in confusion, “Why doesn’t that make sense?”

“Well, because you have a personality Pearl.” He says without hesitating. Mulling over the data in his mind, he sees what is wrong with what Pearl is saying, “ I mean, you love cleaning right? Well I bet they didn’t teach you that in school. And you’re very loving, a truly great caretaker, and you didn’t learn that in school. You love space with all your heart, and you truly enjoy a good cup of tea. They couldn’t have taught you those things in school. You can learn how to love, but not like that. I mean, you can’t teach someone to be you, Pearl. You’re unique, and amazing. You’re Pearl. Not just anyone can be you.”

She’s staring at him, and he gets more nervous and starts to trail off towards the end. There are no words coming from her mouth, just a watchful stare. Just a slightly opened mouth and a tilted head. Her mouth closes toward the end of his speech, and her eyes narrow. It’s a few second, just a few but long enough that he is nervous.

Then, out of her mouth without warning comes, “That’s almost exactly what your mother said.”

He’s about to ask more, about to ask what else his mother might have said, but then she’s smiling and pulling him into a hug. Maybe he’ll ask later.

“Really?”

She kisses the top of his head and ruffles his hair, “Really.”


End file.
